The invention relates to a video unit, namely a device for recording FM signals in helical-scan tracks of a video magnetic tape. Most recording devices of this type also incorporate a device for playing back FM signals which are recorded in the helical-scan tracks of a tape, but this is not imperative.
There exist various standards relating to the recording of signals in helical-scan tracks of a video magnetic tape. It is common to most of the standards that the amplitude-modulated luminance signal representing the contents of an image is recorded as an FM signal. During playback, the FM signal read is converted back into an amplitude-modulated luminance signal, since all analog television standards work with an amplitude-modulated luminance signal.